


At the slightest touch

by KiwiWolf91



Series: Sceo College Adventures [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott cares a lot, Stupid boys don't do feelings well, Tara is scary, Watching really bad movies, When cuddles go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Scott and Theo are so not dating while Scott is studying at UC Davis - this movie night is just casual, you know. However when Theo gets a shock reminder of his time in hell, Scott's there to help him back up.





	At the slightest touch

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to Demonzdust again for proof reading this, and giving me endless support - you are amazing and a gift to the Sceo community!

From 'That awkward moment when you find your boyfriend on pornhub '

. . . Those stupid pleading eyes that Theo used so well looked up at him “That isn't true, listen to my heartbeat Scott.” and Theo tried to clasp his hand to drag it up to his chest. Pulling his hand away, Scott turned on his heels. . .

At the time Scott had been so upset at Theo that he hadn't realized the importance of the simple gesture.

\- Many months earlier -

In hindsight, binge watching the worst movies of the 1990's was a bad idea – so bad that they weren't even good in an “oh my god this so bad” way. Half way through the second one of the night, a terrible firm called Gigli, Scott noticed Theo yawning and expected the chimera announce he was heading home.

Despite the month and half of fucking, Theo still never stayed the night or for that matter discussed anything personal in depth. It was to be expected, Scott mused to himself, that Theo found it difficult to trust others after a) being raised by Dread Doctors and b) spending most of his teenage years learning to use trust to manipulate others.

So Scott enjoyed the opportunity to watch a much more mellow Theo than he was used to, slowly drifting off. Eventually Theo became so relaxed that he slouched over, his head hit Scott's shoulder, and he fell asleep.

Moving carefully not to wake Theo, Scott slid the chimera till he was sleeping across his chest. Gigli played in the background and he snuggled back into the couch in an attempt to at least pretend to watch the rest of the movie.Enjoying the feeling of Theo resting across his body he wrapped his right arm wrapped around Theo's chest, and let his hand rest lightly over Theo’s beating heart.

Less than 0.2 seconds later Theo woke up in a panic, flying off the couch and looking around the room with big, wide eyes.

It took Scott a few seconds to catch up on what had happened; his emotions raced from shocked, to panicked, to concerned.

“Theo, is everything okay?” He leaned forward off the couch to reassure the other boy who was still breathing rapidly. 

As his breaths calmed him down, Theo swallowed as he stared at the ground. 

“Yeah, just a bad dream.” he said. “I should be going.”

“Theo, if you want to talk about it. . .” Scott began to offer as his attempt to place a comforting arm around Theo was rebuffed.

“I'm fine, just forgot where I was for a moment. I'll text you in the morning.”

Scott nodded reluctantly “Yeah, sure thing. . . You know if you need anything . . .”

“God Scott, It was just a bad dream. Okay? No need for you go on some alpha trip, you don't need to rescue me!” Theo snapped back as he slipped on his hoody. 

Scott knew better than to take it personally, and instead just gave the chimera a friendly smile as he departed the dorm.

* * *

It was 12pm the following day and Theo still hadn't sent him a damn text. He was going to give Theo space and let the chimera come to him when he was ready but worried racked his body and he couldn't focus on his coursework even if he had wanted to.

Giving up on waiting for Theo to make the first move, Scott typed out a message and then deleted it about fifty times before settling on “Yo Theo, all u can eat pizza 2nite. You in?”

It felt like an eternity before the phone buzzed with Theo's reply: “Um bit busy”

Sighing in disappointment, Scott rallied himself together so his reply wouldn't do anything to upset Theo further: “No probs. Next time maybe?”

“k”

Scott took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled all his frustration. Shoving his books into his bag with far too much force, he headed to his next class.

* * *

Concern is a horrible emotion to have, and the more the day dragged on, the more it consumed Scott. Which was why he was pacing outside Theo's apartment at 1am when he should have been in bed sleeping, after studying for class.

He knocked on the door to no answer, but he could hear Theo's heartbeat racing away even from the corridor. Using the spare key Theo had given him to unlock the apartment, his attention was drawn to the corner of the room where Theo had boxed himself in against the wall with the two couches forming a wall around him.

“Theo, Jesus Christ what's wrong?” Scott demanded, climbing over the couch barrier. 

“Where is she?” Theo asked quietly, eyeing the room up.

“Where is who?” Scott asked, confused as he squatted down next to him. 

The chimera shrunk in on himself, which broke Scott's heart even more. Pulling Theo in so he could wrap his arms around him, Scott stroked his back slowly trying to reassure him that he was safe.

“Who's after you?” He gently pushed again as Theo attempted to look over Scott's arms at the rest of the apartment.

“Tara.” It was so quiet that even with his werewolf hearing Scott almost missed it.

“Your sister?” 

His dead sister, murdered by Theo himself for her heart so that the Dread Doctors could turn into the first chimera. It certainly didn't make sense for Theo to expect her to turn up in his apartment, granted Kira had summoned her to drag his ass to hell after defeating the beast but that was way back in Beacon Hills, in the tunnels with a magical sword that Liam had broken.

“Yes.”

Helpful.

“Why is your sister after you?”

Theo tensed in his arms.

“She just keeps taking her heart back, over and over again.” he weakly cried into Scott's chest. “I thought I had escaped her when Liam freed me from hell but . . .” 

He finished the sentence with a dark chuckle.

Guilt flushed over Scott like a tidal wave. He had never asked Theo about his experience in hell – but still it didn't explain what had triggered the memory. Theo certainly hadn't been this much of a mess earlier – at least not visually.

The gears clicked over in his mind, back to movie night the night before.

With Theo asleep across him he had wrapped an arm around the chimera to snuggle and enjoy the comfort for the other man but he had unintentionally placed his hand over Theo's heart. He hadn't even thought about it at the time, but that simple touch must of reminded Theo of Tara continuously ripping his heart out of his chest.

Holding the shaking Theo in his arms on the floor against the wall, Scott somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning he in his sleep managed to change from squatting against the wall on the floor to at least sitting on the floor, not that it mattered to his sore back. Theo's head lay in his lap, and the chimera was playing nervously with his thumbs.

“You don't have to stay if you don't want to.” he said quietly. 

“There's no place I'd rather be right now.” Scott replied as he stroked his head.

“Liar.”

Scott turned Theo over so he was facing him “You don't have to be ashamed of yourself around me. You went to hell dude, hell. It's going to mess you up.”

Theo snorted “I was messed up before going to hell.” and then he let out a small self deprecating laugh. “You don't have to feel bound to help me just because of our . . .”

“Our what?” It wasn’t a relationship yet, despite how much Scott yearned for it to be something more than just fucking like horny teenagers.

“Whatever we have or had or whatever.” Theo shrugged.

“I want to help you, you're changed so much and you deserve my support.”

“Fuck. Were you a lacrosse player or a cheerleader in high school” Theo mocked, but his heart wasn't in it. Biting his lip before looking away he asked quietly “So you'll stay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
